The Curse
by DeathDealer-666
Summary: Sesshomaru tells rin to get lost and does not whant to see her again as rin goes on with her travels she runs into the inugang will inuyasha let her join them or will he try to kill her will sesshomaru try to save Rin or let her die PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: The new girl

**The Curse**

Chapter 1: The new girl 

It was a normal summer day, like any other for the InuGang. They had just left Kaede's village and were headed to a nearby village where an 'evil spirit' had been rumoured to be terrorising. InuYasha was getting vary impatient at the pace of the group, as they were merely walking. "Could you guys go any slower?" InuYasha asked, his patience wearing thinner and thinner by the second "As matter of fact we could, InuYasha, do you always have to be in a hurry?" Kagome asked. While walking slower, just as a joke InuYasha growled slightly, proving he was in no mood to joke. "While we're all walk at the pace of a snail demon, Naraku could get his hands on another shard! And may I remind you that this wouldn't have happened had you not broken it!" InuYasha retorted. "And may I remind you, InuYasha that you would still be pirrned to a tree had Kagome not come along" Miroku remarked nonchalantly "You wanna start something monk?" InuYasha snapped. "No I was merely pointing out the obvious!" Kagome sighed, and looked at her surroundings they were nearing the village, no doubt, the small forest in which they were travelling through was thinning out and a path was forming. It was a nice sunny day, and Kagome was cherishing it, she didn't like gloomy days very much it put her in a grumpy 'I-DON'T-WANT-TO-DO-ANYTHING' mood. Interrupting the group's thoughts and actions, a girl with long dark brown hair was running for her life. She was wearing a blue and green striped kimono, that looked much like InuYasha's, but instead of pants, she wore a long blue skirt, that ended just above her ankles. She was a bit per-occupied with her stalker that she hadn't been watching where she was going. "Ouch!" the girl said, while standing up, and looking at whom she had just collided with. "Eeep! I'm sorry! AH! Please don't hurt me!" apparently, she had run into InuYahsa, who seemed unfazed by the collision. Quickly the girl stood up, and cautiously looked around. Out of nowhere, a black blur had the girl pinned to a tree by the neck. "Wench give me that bag" the figure demanded. The girl just tried to shack her head and clutched the bag closer to her form. "Who are you? Let her go!" Sango demanded. The demon turned its head, but not letting go of the girl's neck. "Hey! InuYasha! They both have jewel shards!" Kagome shouted. "I can see them, I just can't sense them" The girls eyes widened, and the demon snickered. "Get out of here! NOW! You're only putting yourself in harms way!" the girl shouted. "Not without those shards! WIND SCAR!" InuYasha shouted, catching the demon off guard. "InuYasha! You could have killed the girl!" Shippo shouted. "I didn't kill her, runt." InuYasha stared he was right the girl was just in poor condition, quite a few bruises, cuts, a bruised neck and now unconscious, but not dead. Kagome rushed over to the slumped figure settled at the base of the tree, and checked her pulse the heart beat was faint but still there none the less. "Sango get me my first aid kit" Kagome demanded Sango was about to reach into Kagome's backpack but InuYasha put an arm out in front of her, blocking her way. "InuYasha what are you doing? Get out of my way!" Sango shouted InuYasha wouldn't budge, he stood there growling at first and as Sango persisted the mere growling fared into furious snarls. "Stop she'll be fine, leave her there!" InuYasha yelled at the demon slayer "InuYasha? InuYasha … SIT!" Kagome shouted Sango stepped over InuYasha, got the first aid kid and handed then it to Kagome, InuYasha got up, and tried once more to get Kagome to Cease her actions. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome screamed. That should keep InuYasha busy for a while I mean whom wouldn't be busy digging themselves out of seven-foot creator? As if on timing when Kagome was done dressing the strange girl's wounds, InuYasha sprang from his ever-growing crater. InuYasha at this point was transforming into a full-fledged demon. Kagome sat there frozen with fear InuYasha took a step towards her and luckily Sango and Miroku dragged Kagome back. This continued for about five paces until InuYasha was about to strike as if on cue the girl awoke from her state of uncorciousness and leapt in front of Kagome. Shielding her from InuYasha's claws the girl was having a hard time keeping in touch with reality at that second who wouldn't after you had just been stabbed all the way through your stomach. By some stranger you had met took everyone back except InuYasha who was seemingly enjoying this InuYasha withdrew his claws slowly obviously to make the girl suffer more. The girl shuddered and turned to Kagome "Hurry…get…his...Tesaiga…" the girl managed to croak out "But he has it?" Kagome said more than stated but gasping when she saw that InuYasha indeed did not have his sword with him. Kagome jumped out from hiding place in between Sango and Miroku and their new strange friend and ran to get InuYasha's favorite sword InuYasha with immense speed had her cornered in the matter of seconds. Kagome had two options give InuYasha the sword and hopefully he'd change back or hope he changes on his own Yeah like option two would do any good. "InuYasha! Take the sword! Please!" Kagome shouted very well on the verge of tears InuYasha hesitated and slowly reached out a clawed hand Kagome placed the sword in his palm and its hocked him pretty badly. InuYasha hissed and threw it to the ground Kagome gasped the sword had always been able to bring him back to normal. InuYasha who was still demon glared at Kagome and snarled at her he langed for her once more the girl took action once more and shielded Kagome with her battered body. The girl winced in pain and collapsed on to InuYasha's blood-covered hands.


	2. Chapter 2: A healing miko and meaningles

Chapter 2: A healing miko and meaningless tasks 

"NO…NO…NO!" Kagome shrieked "InuYasha! How could you? How…could…you?" she was crying really hard now sobs racked through her entire body, making her body shake and her head throb. The demon flinched at the sight of the young miko's tears apparently the demon was coming back to reality. InuYasha pulled Kagome into a protective embrace. "Kagome…what happened? Did someone hurt you?" he looked at his claws "Did I hurt you? Ugh why I can't smell anything?". Kagome just kept crying and Miroku and Sango stepped in Shippo didn't however he was still hiding in Kagome's backpack "It wasn't necessarily Kagome you hurt, InuYasha" Miroku stated in a monotone voice while nodding his head in the direction of the bleeding girl. "Oh my god! We have to help her!" Kagome said jumping for her first aid kit "Don't" InuYasha said his voice tense holding his arm in front of Kagome "InuYasha! She's going to die if we don't do something! Don't make me S-I-T you again!" Kagome said in tears. "If she dies I wont give a damn" InuYasha began "she reeks of everything we stand against, SESSHOMARU! So go ahead! Save her!" Kagome sat there she hadn't sensed any evil presence or demonic aura around the girl. Shippo decided to get of his hiding place. "InuYasha you forgot one thing she smells like…..you almost but nicer" Shippo announced. "Kirara do you smell it as well?" Sango question the cat demon, Kirara mewed Kagome seeing this as her opportunity to help the girl opened her first aid kit and took out all of her gauze, bandages, and ointment she lifted the girls shirt so it revealed her stomach and Kagome gasped InuYasha had done much more damage, than she would have possible for anyone to live through. Kagome took a wash cloth and began cleaning the wounds everyone had asked InuYasha to do something for them so he would cool down there were ten deep gashes all around where her diaphragm would be Kagome was worried the girl would die from lack of oxygen. Kagome wiped most of the drying blood and torn skin off of the girls torso then applied her ointment so the injury had less chance of infection. It was well almost done luckily it wasn't the middle of the night the girls eyes shot open and she cried in pain Kagome stroked the girls forehead as reassurance once the girl had settled down Kagome wrapped a lot of gauze around her torso so her movement would be hindered. Everyone had been long asleep by the time Kagome had finished "why did you help me?" the girl questioned "where's my bag? Oh no!" the girl sat up instantly wincing in pain but continued searching "lay back down you'll open your wounds again! It's a miracle you're even alive!" Kagome scolded. "I'm fine………really I am" the girl said forcing a smile "what may I ask is such a lovely maiden doing around here?" Miroku cooed waking up from the shrieks of pain apparently it had woken everyone else as well the girl just looked at him with a laughing gaze. "So you are the travelling monk Miroku are you not? Hachi warned me about you" the girl said, the girl continued."I travel the forest with my best friend and her older brother" Miroku sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head ' I wonder why she is not afraid after what InuYasha did to her, I'm amazed we're all here unless the young girl dose not remember'. Miroku was at loss ha absolutely could not figure out why this girl hadn't seemed the least bit fazed about the gaping hole in her stomach "So what's is your name?" Shippo asked "whoops silly me, my name is Rin and how about you all? …Well I know who Miroku is…"she said. "My name is Sango I'm a demon slayer who is seeking to avenge my family's death and save my little brother from Naraku!" "I'm Shippo! Nice to meet you! I travel with Kagome and InuYasha they let me come with them after they helped me defeat the thunder brothers!" he said triumphantly, " My name is Kagome I'm from 500 years in the future yes I know it sounds a bit strange but I accidentally fell into the Bone Eaters well, and ended up here". Kagome laughed a little at her strange introduction but everyone's sounded a bit strange in the condensed version "Ah I see than what my brother told me is true and where's InuYasha?" Rin asked the whole group's mouths nearly fell to the ground when she asked that in fact they given him many meaningless tasks that would take awhile just so he wouldn't bother the girl. "Um he's somewhere I'm sure" Miroku chuckled he had added his own meaningless task to the dog-demons agenda get the blue lily herb, that herb was legendary for healing and thus was very scarce but InuYasha didn't know that "Oh, ok well thank you for helping me with my demon troubles and I hope we meet again soon!". Rin began to get up but soon help down by a certain kitsune demon "Rin you can't leave I-I mean your wounds isn't anywhere near being healed and you could get killed out there". Shippo whined "Oh, Shippo there is no need to worry I'm fine see?" plus I am used to such things" Rin said moving her shirt to reveal only her stomach Miroku mentally cursed to everyone's surprise she was fine not a single scratch.



InuYasha was running plant-less barren westeren lands for what seemed like hours that monk said that the blue lily herd was common around thses parts and it would help to find Naraku faster 'wait a minute…' InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks. 'they were just trying to keep me away from that damned girl!' inuYasha growled in frustration boy that monk was in trouble when he got back onle problem was it would take him a good three hours of straight running to get back to camp. Not that he'd ever admit it but he was getting tired InuYasha broke into a dead sprint towards the direction of he camp he continued to curse mentally as that girls scent still lingered of that which was his companions.



"how did you do that Rin?" the group asked "Well I have a small amount of miko powers that allow me to do simple thing such as that" Rin replied as if it was nothing "than how come Kagome can't do that?" Shippo asked innocently. Kagome got a bot mad at that comment "simple because Kagome hasn't had very much training with her powers if you would like Kagome I could teach you some miko spells I have learned throughout my travels I can sense you have a great amout of spiritual energy" Rin said sincerely. "thank you Rin I would like that" Kagome replied although she was worried about what InuYasha would do especially after he had nearly killed Rin, Kagome pictured those glowing red eyes the ones she always feared to see staring back at her.


End file.
